


Mornings

by SoyeonSoft



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AntiDapper - Freeform, DapperAnti, Domestic Boyfriends, I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW THIS WORKS, I think?, M/M, This is the first time I'm posting help, the work title is probably terrible but please take it easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyeonSoft/pseuds/SoyeonSoft
Summary: Because Anti wanted to eat breakfast with Jameson but he was too sleepy to walk.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Jameson Jackson, Jameson Jackson/Antisepticeye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> OHGOD OHGOD OHGOD  
> This title is HORRIBLE help me idk how to write in english  
> (Also;;; I'm latina and my english is pretty average. All of this fanfic was translated on Google so please don't judge me-)  
> I really ship DapperAnti and I hope I can post another fanfics, but I doubt this will ever happen again because I'm so nervous aaa
> 
> But yeah I'll stop talking;;; have the fanfic and please comment 😔😔

— Good morning my love! — Jameson knelt by the bed, poking Anti's cheek and watching him blink a few times. — Do you want to come have breakfast with me?

The demon nodded, sitting on the bed and stretching his arms. But he turned them on to the man, clasping his hands as if he wanted a hug.

— Are you too lazy to walk? — JJ laughed softly, and Anti agreed again in silence. — Okay, okay. After you finish having breakfast you go back to sleep.

The british picked him up, holding him by the thighs. The smaller crossed his legs on the other's waist and circled his neck, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

— Only if you cuddle me to sleep.

— Anything you want.


End file.
